


Bitter and Sick

by siderealEncoder



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Psychological Drama, Sad and Horny, Selfcest, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim doesn't have a scar, rhack - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealEncoder/pseuds/siderealEncoder
Summary: Джек уставшим взглядом смотрел на него из зеркала по утрам, следил волком с каждой хоть немного зеркальной поверхности, даже с глубины радужек чужих глаз, и резким грохотом звучал в его ушах каждый раз, стоило ему открыть рот.———AU: Тим сбежал от Джека раньше, чем тот успел его клеймировать.Пейринги: (односторонний) Джек/Тим, ДиджиДжеки/Тим, (упоминается) Джек/Риз, Тим/РизВ процессе можно послушать One Two — Bitter and Sick
Relationships: Digi-Jack(s)/Timothy Lawrence, Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bitter and Sick

Он никогда не желал такой жизни. 

Он не хотел выделяться. В его внешности не было ничего сверхъестественного, его голос едва ли можно было назвать приятным, одежду он покупал не из новинок брендов, а исходя из количества заношенных дыр в старой и свободных денег в кошельке, которых почти никогда не было. Он хотел простых радостей: писать рассказы по вечерам, пока за окном тёплым золотом закатных лучей неторопливо смеркается, а на коленях, устроившись поудобнее, урчит кот с густым и мягким подшёрстком, в который зарывались бы его пальцы. Он хотел просто окончить институт, подрабатывая после занятий так же, как и все студенты — на не сложных, но муторных сменах по плавучему графику за скудные деньги, которые он тратил бы на новые альбомы любимых исполнителей и вредные снеки. Он никогда не хотел залезать в такие огромные долги.

Он никогда не хотел иметь дел с Красавчиком Джеком даже в самых диких и страшных своих снах.

Но Джек… Джек уставшим взглядом смотрел на него из зеркала по утрам, следил волком с каждой хоть немного зеркальной поверхности, даже с глубины радужек чужих глаз, и резким грохотом звучал в его ушах каждый раз, стоило ему открыть рот. Джек пропитал собой каждую частицу его жизни, каждую клеточку его тела, неизбежно отравляя разум, который всё отказывался принимать тот факт, что больше не принадлежит себе самому. И никогда не будет. Спасения от Джека не было даже во сне: тот раз за разом вальяжно рассаживался по ребристым крышам его больного воображения, словно там всегда было его место, его родной дом и вся его больная суть. Первое время было страшно и обидно. Контракт, заключённый быстрее, чем он смог его до конца обдумать, подразумевал, что почти вся его жизнь пройдёт в бесконечной лжи себе и всем вокруг. В лучшем случае, если выживет и выдержит, он сможет провести старость, будучи самим собой. В гордом одиночестве, умерев для всех, кто когда-то его знал. Смирение, на смену гневу, пришло позже, и осталась лишь горечь, дрожащая на кончике языка.

Тимоти Лоуренс существовал лишь в пределах собственной головы.

Боль отрезвляла. Он раздирал шею в кровь тупыми ногтями там, где Джек мимолётно касался пальцами его кожи. Тогда он, Джек, недовольно фыркал и щёлкал языком на едва приметные россыпи веснушек то тут, то там, которые подобно его сущности словно отказывались выводиться с кожи даже после того, как Тимоти перестал узнавать самого себя в зеркале. От лёгких касаний хотелось провалиться под землю, бросало и в жар, и в холод. Джек же лишь кривился, ещё сильнее сводя к переносице и без того постоянно хмурые брови, расчерчивая его загривок в поисках оставшихся несостыковок их неидеально идеальной похожести, и Тим знал причину лучше, чем кто-либо мог бы знать, но по его позвоночнику всё равно скатывались волнительные мурашки. Когда на затылок легла ладонь, он затравленно поднял взгляд, до этого лишь сверля взглядом носки пыльных от дневной беготни ботинок. Джек смотрел на него серьёзно, вдумчиво, а затем осклабился во все тридцать два, натянув на кулак жёсткие от слоёв лака пряди. Тимоти смог издать лишь придушенный вздох, когда губы, тонкие и горячие, прижались к его опасно (и, чёрт возьми, добровольно) открытому горлу. Острый кадык натянул кожу, когда Тимоти беспокойно сглотнул, а руки в нерешительности застыли, обхватив ладонями чужие предплечья. Идти навстречу было страшно, отказать — не поворачивался язык. И он никогда в жизни не признался бы ни другим, ни себе самому, в том, насколько сильно вскипела кровь в его жилах, когда Джек забрался ему под одежду. Но факты остаются фактами. И Тим, прижавшись покрепче, невольно обронил: «Пожалуйста, Джек».  
Тем не менее, он ненавидел Джека настолько же искренне, насколько нездорово и слепо его любил. Часто, сгорая от желания разодрать его лицо, он не был до конца уверен, с кем из них двоих он хочет сделать это больше. Он ненавидел себя до трясущихся рук и приступов тошноты. Ненавидел, но каждый раз возвращался прямиком из ада обратно к хозяйским ногам, с замиранием сердца ловя колкие взгляды и неосторожные хватания за плечи.

— Да что с тобой такое? — тряс его Джек каждый раз, как он возвращался с задания чуть ли не ползком, всё ещё живой скорее чисто из упрямства, хоть и должен был, по логике, помереть ещё давно.

— Я просто немного устал, — отвечал ему Тимоти и давил жалкое подобие улыбки.

Джек никогда не был доволен этим ответом, но глубже не копал, лишь хмыкал и говорил выметаться прочь.

— И чтобы завтра был как новенький, — бросал он в последние секунды не терпящим возражений тоном.

— Конечно, — говорил Тим, зная, что врёт, и что рано или поздно они вновь вернутся к этому разговору.

Всегда будут возвращаться, пока Джеку не надоест возиться с тем, кто методично совершает одни и те же ошибки. И Тим прекрасно знал, как Джек обходится с надоевшими ему людьми.

Невидимая петля крепким узлом затянулась на шее Тимоти в тот момент, когда он, неуклюжий и обутый в хлипкие кеды, перешагнул порог приёмной. Человеческая жажда денег всегда несла за собой сплошные беды, особенно в тех случаях, когда обрушивалась на кого-то, кто был не в силах её погасить. От количества нулей на его долговых расписках хотелось схватиться за голову и кричать; вместо этого он решил попытать удачу в подопечных у перспективного бизнесмена с нереалистично красивым лицом и амбициями, которые были больше него самого раз эдак в пять. Петля давила на горло каждый раз, когда Тим думал о том, что даже после столь неразумного решения у него ещё… есть шанс начать всё заново. Но затем он, прошедший сквозь огонь и воду плечом к плечу с Джеком, ловил его взгляд: елейный, горящий, временами невозможно тоскливый. И понимал, что шанса у него нет. Не тогда, когда его ладонь сжимала чужая, а сердце раненной птицей трепыхалось в груди от щемящей нежности в чужом голосе. Джек никого не любил, даже собственную дочь, и Тим не строил иллюзий, никогда не требовал больше того, что ему давали по тем или иным причинам. Но порой ему просто очень нужно было во что-то верить. И он верил в собственную ложь о том, что Джеку есть до него дело.

Естественно, Джеку было плевать.

Голова Тима пустела от животного ужаса, а ноги бежали быстрее, чем от толпы разъярённых головорезов, только тогда, когда в воздухе запахло раскалённым металлом и — фантомно — его жжёной плотью. Но Джек в достаточной степени доверял ему, цепному псу, чтобы позволить такую роскошь, как просьбу в последний раз взглянуть на своё лицо без шрама. На деле же это сам Джек был тем, кто больше никогда не сможет вживую созерцать собственную кожу, ещё не обезображенную диким ожогом, после этого инцидента потерявший Тимоти со всех радаров. Они больше не виделись. По крайней мере, лично. Тим был достаточно умён и научен жизнью для того, чтобы постоянно обводить вокруг пальца высылаемые за ним отряды солдат и роботов, но также достаточно глуп для того, чтобы думать, что на этом всё закончится. Что всё закончится тогда, когда, спустя какое-то время, по Пандоре прокатится слух о том, что Красавчик Джек был наконец-то свержен со своего трона безумства и тирании. Что теперь он просто будет всю жизнь прятать своё лицо от людей вокруг, но это столь малая плата за свободу, что даже подобная перспектива не пугала — с будущим одичавшего отшельника он успел смириться ещё давно.

Джека больше не было, он исчез, стёрся в пыль со всем своим смертоносным величием. Но были разбросанные всюду плакаты, стенды, билборды, испорченные и не очень, были запуганные и озлобленные люди, был Гелиос, угрожающей тенью свисающий с небес. Были цифровые клоны в часах, которые так и не хватило духу выбросить. Клоны не были виноваты в том, по чьему подобию их создали, но от одних вшитых в их программу фраз брала бессильная злоба, и от стиснутых зубов на лице проступали желваки. Порой Тим слетал с катушек, с размаху кидал обоих в стены, орал, проклинал, на чём свет стоит, валял по полу и где-то в глубине души надеялся, что от этого ему станет легче. Но клоны не были Джеком и никогда не били в ответ, даже не бросались ядовитыми провокациями. Лишь смотрели как-то чересчур осознанно, понимающе, когда после очередной вспышки гнева безропотно льнули пиксельными щеками к шершавой и тёплой ладони, как собаки, соскучившиеся по хозяйской ласке. Словно Тим никогда и не поднимал на них руку, словно ничего не случилось, словно они были лучшими друзьями. И чем чаще те появлялись перед глазами, тем меньше решимости оставалось у Тимоти для того, чтобы вновь сорваться в необоснованное насилие. Но ключевым моментом в переключении стало отнюдь не чувство вины перед клонами, запрограммированными везде и всюду следовать его воле, чем бы та ни была. Просто в какой-то момент вместо лица, подсвеченного зелёным, перед глазами призраком возникло его собственное, с веснушками, гречей рассыпанными по носу, и немым смирением во взгляде. И что-то внутри щёлкнуло, заскреблось, зашипело на ухо низко и язвительно, что Тим по природе своей не просто талантливый двойник, он — чёртова идеальная копия, абсолютно настолько же жестокая и несправедливая по отношению к тем крошечным остаткам лояльных к нему товарищей, что ещё находились рядом с ним. И когда он с глухим стуком коленей о доски медленно осел на пол, закрывая ладонями своё (чужое, Тим, чужое) лицо, его макушку осторожно тронула чужая холодная ладонь, а в плечо остро ткнулся подбородок. Ещё через пару минут, всё так же безмолвно, со спины пришла вторая пара рук и крепким кольцом сомкнулась на поясе. Тим не сразу понял, что горячая влага на щеках была его собственными слезами.

Клоны не были ни Джеком, ни Тимом. Они были в разы лучше их обоих.

И Тимоти не был Джеком. Тоже. Он всё ещё верил в это, хоть и притворялся им так долго, что некоторые привычки въелись под кожу невыводимыми пятнами. Он ежедневно напоминал себе о нём одним своим существованием: даже с завешенными зеркалами невозможно было не передёрнуть плечами, когда, умываясь по утрам, он смотрел на ладони, касавшиеся его слишком лично в прошлом и слишком красочно рисующиеся в воображении на протяжении чересчур долгого времени. Джек если и не звучал его устами, то, как опухоль, неустанно зудел в мозгу осуждающим фантомом и приходил в кошмарах почти каждую ночь, утаскивая Тима под землю живьём вслед за собой. Даже тогда, когда сам он подох, чёрт знает, насколько погано — Тиму оставалось лишь гадать, — не оставив после себя ничего, кроме разрушения и сгнившего, возможно, кем-то съеденного тела, он всё равно объявлялся вновь и сказочно портил жизнь. Тим смирился с глубоко пролёгшей у него под глазами синевой, смирился с постоянным напряжением и давно потерявшим связь с реальностью разумом. Время, судя по рассказам, должно было залечить раны, позволить им зарубцеваться, оставшись лишь уродливым напоминанием о прошлом, наконец переставшим болеть. Порой он даже подмечал, что ему действительно становится легче: легче чужим голосом напевать себе под нос дурацкую мелодию, которую он случайно услышал ещё лет пять назад, легче смотреть на сброшенную в дальний угол одежду, которую когда-то он таскал на каждую порученную ему миссию, стараясь выглядеть на все сто, легче смотреть на клонов, дурачащихся в углу после того, как ему удалось поднять временной лимит дальше планки в минуту. Он не планировал, но так уж сложилось, что засыпать получалось легче, если с обеих сторон в темноте слабо мерцало зеленоватым отсветом, а нагревающиеся от живых боков пиксели постепенно начинали создавать ощущение, что он действительно спит не один, а с кем-то живым и близким. Он привык и к бесконечно повторяющимся фразам, заложенных кодом, и к пальцам в волосах, едва слышно потрескивающим от контакта. У клонов даже появились имена, дурацкие, по номерам, но имена. Первый в свободное время устраивал клоунады, имея какую-то личную страсть к сказочным подъёбам своих двух единственных друзей по несчастью. Второй же, обладая одной единственной клеткой мозга на них обоих, порой действительно старался делать что-то полезное, разгружая Тимоти хотя бы от части бытовухи после сложных вылазок наёмничества или за припасами.

Всё шло своим чередом, налаживалось так или иначе, хоть Тим порой до сих пор ловил себя на том, что подрывается посреди ночи в холодном поту, очередной раз увидев во сне мёртвый взгляд и бешеный оскал своего бывшего начальника. Возиться с часами приходилось дольше, каждый день ломая голову над способом увеличения временного лимита. Да, он не мог спать один, но это всё ещё было лучше, чем то, через что он проходил раньше. Казалось, дела пошли в гору в тот момент, когда, проапгрейдив часы, Тим добился лимита в целых несколько часов при условии отсутствия урона. Как бы не так.  
Он был весь взмокший и встрёпанный, когда Первый лениво, долго и старательно вылизывал его шею от плеча до самого уха, периодически с усилием вжимая зубы в кожу. Руки Первого бродили по его груди, бокам и бёдрам. Лицо резала хитрая усмешка, когда в ответ Тим шумно втягивал воздух, подбирался весь и даже ругался, не то на чересчур медленные ласки, не то на себя самого, неожиданно сильно среагировавшего, стоило Первому в очередной раз решить его подколоть и в шутку зажать в углу. Шутка, конечно, удалась, вот только в животе у Тимоти тогда как-то нехорошо затянуло, а вместо сердитого взгляда вышел голодный и ожидающий. Дальнейшее продвижение до кровати было как в тумане: Тим помнил только странные, смазанные поцелуи без вкуса и температуры, помнил брошенный на полу свитер и как он чуть не ударился затылком о стену, падая на матрас от упёршегося под коленями края койки. Второй, наблюдавший эту картину из самой гостиной, удивлённо вскинул брови, но в стороне не остался, минутой позже вплывая в комнату и даже закрывая за собой дверь, словно кто-то мог их увидеть. Теперь же он с важным видом сидел за спиной, сжимал пальцами колени, не давая их свести, и трогал губами край уха, покрасневший и тёплый, чувствительный настолько, что Тимоти почти хныкнул. Крыша с завидной скоростью ехала набекрень, когда чужая ладонь легла ему на ширинку, а самого его обхватили поперёк живота и крепко втиснули в цифровой корпус. Первый был совсем близко, готовый украсть ещё один поцелуй, когда Тим вдруг простонал. Тем же тоном, что стонал в высоких стенах кабинета, то же имя, которым представлялся каждый день, боясь забыть собственное. Клоны замерли вместе с его сердцем, когда до мозга дошло осознание. Оба с обеспокоенными лицами потянулись к нему, словно хотели и могли что-то сказать, но Тим, запаниковав, свернул их обоих и моментально рухнул на спину, лишившись опоры в виде чужой груди. В ушах кровь стучала так громко, что перебивала собой все остальные звуки, страшно было настолько, что стало трудно дышать.

Джек никогда не оставит его в покое.

Тим ещё долго не решался прикасаться к часам после того случая, даже в те моменты, когда запах пороха мешался с запахом собственной крови и перед глазами маячило неминуемым концом, он выбирался. Один. Взглянуть в глаза клонам отчего-то казалось сложнее, чем в одиночку пережить встречу с вооружёнными психами.

А затем Гиперион пал. Размазался по земле жалкими обломками металла и статуй, когда-то бывшими символами поклонения Джеку, как религии. Как культу, кровавому и безумному. Тимоти никогда туда не совался, словно боялсяь того, что это ловушка, в которой его поджидают, чтобы наконец схватить. Вместо Гипериона вскоре расцвёл вновь каким-то чудом вернувшийся к жизни Атлас, раскрывая свои объятия почти для всех нуждающихся. Тиму нужны были деньги. Что сейчас, что годами ранее, он наступал на одни и те же грабли, вбегая на скользкие дорожки от необходимости заработать. Однако в этот раз, думал он, стоя в нескольких метрах от базы, всё будет по-другому. Риз казался хорошим парнем, хоть и наставил на него пушку сразу же, стоило появиться в дверях. Тим прожил достаточно насыщенную жизнь, чтобы подобный жест казался ему почти дружелюбным.

— Я не Джек, — заверил он, мирно вскинув руки.

— Я знаю, — ответил ему Риз, сощурив глаза. — Потому что я лично его уничтожил.

Вот тогда собеседование вдруг стало интересным.

Тимоти не был Джеком, но как выяснилось в какой-то момент, Риз, разваливший Гелиос к чёртовой матери и нанявший его в когда-то умершую компанию, смотрел на него со смесью отвращения, грусти и чего-то ещё глубокого и интимного каждый раз, когда они оставались наедине. Тим знал, что ему нужно время. Никто так просто не отходит от близкого общения с бывшим директором Гипериона: Риз не рассказывал прямо, но по своему опыту и чужим эмоциям Тим догадывался, что могло происходить. Их отношения налаживались мучительно медленно, начиная с того, что постепенно Риз перестал держать глухую оборону в его присутствии, и заканчивая тем, что тот однажды смешливо под столом боднул его колено собственным, пока они обсуждали график на ближайшие дни, и подмигнул с лёгкой улыбкой. Поколебавшись, Тимоти коснулся его ноги в ответ и помял в руках лист с его собственными заметками с последнего обхода территории.

Тимоти не был Джеком, но его имя прокатилось у Риза на языке ровно в тот момент, когда губы тронули веснушки за ухом. Пальцы на чужой талии сперва напряжённо сжались, а затем медленно соскользнули прочь. Что-то внутри, похожее на надежду, с треском оборвалось и камнем рухнуло вниз. Тогда Тим лишь молча вышел из тёмного офиса, куда его, ещё недавно полного волнительных ожиданий, позвали на приватный разговор. Ему всё ещё нужно было во что-то верить, правда? Он спрашивал себя каждый день, вспоминая, как словно невзначай механические пальцы погладили его ладонь. Поэтому он верил в то, что Риз, улыбающийся ему так ярко, видит перед собой Тимоти Лоуренса, который вдруг оказался ему симпатичен, несмотря на облик.

Но Риз видел Красавчика Джека, обёрнутого в фантик остатков характера своего двойника.

**Author's Note:**

> We die like men
> 
> Картинка к фф: https://twitter.com/siderealEncoder/status/1247493713854636032


End file.
